


no new emails

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Cutesy, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: Virgil sat in front of his computer, checking his e-mail, again.Still nothing.Was Roman going to e-mail him like he said he would?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	no new emails

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Virgil sat in front of his computer, checking his e-mail, again. Still nothing. Was Roman going to e-mail him like he said he would? Where had he been tonight? Tonight’s movie night had gone surprisingly well; Remus had even apologized-without-apologizing for his idiotic behavior the other day.

The teen smiled as he remembered some of the funniest moments of the night. They had pulled through and managed to work together well enough to set up everything on time, even with their missing members. Virgil frowned. Speaking of which…

…still no e-mails. Sighing, Virgil sent Roman a text.

**Where were you tonight? And did you finish your half of the chemistry report? It’s due tomorrow.**

Virgil couldn’t help feeling a little frustrated with Roman. Normally, the other teen was a good lab partner: smart, reliable, and punctual with his work, if a little annoying at times. Lately though, Roman had seemed more distracted and Virgil felt like he had to nag to make sure their work was done on time. There hadn’t been any problems so far, but Virgil couldn’t afford a missed report.

He would wish that he was partnered with his best friend, but lately Patton had been acting strange too. Even when Patton had started tutoring middle schoolers, he made sure to spend some time with Virgil. But now, it was like Patton didn’t have time to hang out at all. Patton had developed a weird… thing about Logan, one of Roman’s best friends. Sure, Patton was quick to make friends and sure, that Logan dude was sort of attractive, but it was bordering on creepy the way he…

His phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts. Roman.

**I’ll have the report done. Meet me at your locker tomorrow morning, before school.**

Ugh. Virgil knew that Roman would do a good job on the report; he just hated that the other teen had left it to the last minute. What was going on? Having to set up a movie night for first year students on a freaking Thursday had already made Virgil nervous about the report being due Friday. And that stunt Roman had pulled earlier today, skipping said movie night without even giving a good excuse! That did NOT help Virgil’s faith in Roman. Stupid asshole, using his natural charm and soft brown eyes and amazing smile to convince him to help them with movie night. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Virgil headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Not thinking about that. Not thinking about that broad chest or that smile or those arms or… nope. Not thinking about it. Sighing again, he turned-off the light and crawled into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
